


August Slipped Away... 'Cause You Were Never Mine

by InAGetawayCar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: George-centric, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Summer Love, Wine, dtao3, not sure whether to tag it as Teen And Up or Mature so we're going with mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InAGetawayCar/pseuds/InAGetawayCar
Summary: If you throw something into the sea, it will get lost. The waves will take it wherever it plans to and you’d have no control over where it takes it.August slipped away and got lost in the sea of memories. The summer love of him and Dream twisted in bed sheets will float around to no avail.-inspiration : "august" by taylor swift-
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 270





	1. Chapter 1

George can't help but remember it all too well. 

From the winds blowing in Brighton to the creaking of his bed, each detail George cherished from last month when Dream was there to visit. He couldn't help himself but wonder if he didn't let it slip away so easily, how different would things be today?

Maybe if he had acted differently when the two locked eyes at the airport. Maybe if he didn't admire his supposed, best friend, so intensely when they sat by the waves at Brighton. Maybe if George didn't splurge on wine for that one night. Maybe… 

"George, you good?" 

Sapnap had to snap George out of his thoughts for around the thirteenth time this afternoon. 

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry."

"George, if something's on your mind, I'm always here to talk. Alright?"

"..Yeah. Like I said Sapnap, don't worry. I'm fine." 

After that quick interlude, the two continued to play on Hypixel Bedwars. Thank the heavens George didn't space out anymore, but that didn't mean he was free from his thoughts. It would catch up to him soon enough. 

Sapnap felt tired after a few more games and left the call, not forgetting to say his farewells to his friend. The sound of his user leaving the call was followed by a sigh on George's end. 

He looked over to discord and spotted none of his friends online. Huh. It's been awhile since he had nothing to distract him. Following a quick thought process, he stood up from his setup and walked over to the windows in his room. Moving the curtains aside, he noticed the misty September sky with branches dancing around as much as they could before Autumn arrived to take away the fruit of their labor. Some quick judgement told him to go take a walk. To where? He didn't know.

With no intent in mind, he prepared himself for a little journey to who knows where. Tossing on a few garments, he made his way out of his abode and closed the doors that he left behind. Onwards with his little stroll, he let his feet take him to wherever they wished. Sure, his mind is contributing to the journey, but it was mostly his feet. His eyes scanned the familiar infrastructure that built itself around him. Memories from early adulthood popped up at every corner, but more vividly, memories from this August. 

The ice cream parlor where he visited every time he was craving for sweets was clouded with a memory of that time he and Dream fought over which flavor was superior at 9pm. It was chocolate, but the little feud never really ended. 

The pizza place where he ate with his parents when they came to visit relabeled itself as one of places he and Dream ran by when the younger was chasing him home as the sun was setting. 

Places that once held a separate meaning became overshadowed with the times Dream came to visit. 

Somehow, George found himself sitting down on the rocks by the beach. He stared off into the water and kept his eyes there as the waves went back and forth and his mind went back to what happened in August before it slipped away like a bottle of wine. 

George remembered how starstruck he was to see his best friend in the flesh at the airport. How his freckles were many times smaller from a distance and his irises still sparkled in hues his colorblind eyes have never seen before. The light seeping in through the windows only added to the angelic glow already present to the American. The two were essentially pulled together by gravity before they crashed into a tight hug. 

He remembered how they both sat on the same beach he's on right now, sharing any thoughts that came up right there and then. He remembers how he turned to the taller of them and smiled at how they kept going on about topics to no end, how his hair moved along his forehead with guidance of the wind, driving them and George's thoughts to certain directions. 

He remembers when it all went haywire when they both were down 3 glasses of wine. They weren't necessarily people for wine, but it just felt right to drink it in the moment. They were cuddling on his sofa like it was nothing when they locked eyes and closed the gap between their lips. He recalls very well how their energy danced between their tongues and how their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces.

The days and nights that followed that had them laying in his bed, staring at each other as they were full with infatuation and lust. Emotions and demons that could only show up through personal contact. They conquered his bedroom together and practically wrote their names on his bedpost.

With that said, both of them were stupid enough to not actually speak of it outside of when it happened. It was the same routine. Kiss and make up. But, which part of kiss and make up could actual civil discussion fit in? 

It was merely days before Dream had to leave and neither of them could put a label on themselves. They never started discussions about their little fling, and when they did, it was shut down quickly by the other party. George couldn't call themselves an "us". There was no "us" to begin with. He couldn't call Dream “his” or “mine”. He never was his. They may have spent nights under the covers and written their names on his bedpost, but that didn't mean anything until they put an actual meaning to it. It just felt good in those moments and in the moments after, they were to deal with the unresolved battles in their heads. Were the carved out names on George’s bedpost supposed to only stay there? Or could they move onto their backs as a symbol of resolved conflict and full on commitment?

In the position George was in at the rocks, he pulled his knees up to his chest and sunk his head between his knees. A couple of tears escaped his eyes, but they were quickly wiped away as George stood up to walk closer to the waves. While he inched closer to the calm waters, his mind started to unwind. He paused to not get his shoes wet and looked down into the body of water. 

If you throw something into the sea, it will get lost. The waves will take it wherever it plans to and you’d have no control over where it takes it. That is unless you intervene and fish it out. 

August slipped away and got lost in the sea of memories. The summer love of him and Dream twisted in bed sheets will float around to no avail. That is until the phone in George’s pocket rings.

Maybe he will have someone to call “mine” soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this on my phone haha. also, sorry if they're kinda out of character. i just wanted to write something inspired by Taylor Swift's song "august" before the month of August ended so... please tell me how i did because i love seeing and responding to comments.
> 
> edit : i wrote this thinking london and brighton were close to each other but ive kinda had some geography lessons since... uh. yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galleries form in George's mind, further reflecting upon what he went through that led up to this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a bit since I posted the first chapter. I mean, I posted that at the end of August. Now, it's the start of November. Time flies.  
> Anyway, I have a really long note after this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading!

Pick up the phone, get a chance to do it all over again.

Leave it to die, so will be the bond.

Questions flash through George's mind as he stands on the holy ground being the rocks on Brighton Beach with dark subtle waves with an urge to meet his feet, but never succeeding. There must be something poetic about that, about working so hard to reach out towards someone, but always coming up short and never reaching the end of something that could've been a masterpiece. 

Pick up the phone, get a chance to do it all over again.

Leave it to die, so will be the bond.

More memories slowly crash into his mind. However, those memories aren't anywhere close to mundane. They are the ones where he saw sparks that were never actually there. They are the ones where he felt stars aligning without any proof. They are the fireworks that went off before the unthinkable letdown. 

Without much labor, those memories had already formed visual and auditory galleries in his mind. Galleries of events that went from zero to a hundred, blissfully unaware of the near future where everything was bound to crash and burn. Galleries full of wishful thinking, newfound hope, and the gruesome conclusion. 

George’s mind flickers through these galleries while his heart is still yearning for a solid answer wherein he'd get the best outcome possible. Yet again, wouldn't it still be fine if their story doesn't end on a high note? Because when the dust settles, all the thrill and disappointment that resulted from his work would come through fruition with sprouts of growth and maturity. That is something not one soul would take back. 

They are so young. They have all the time they need to figure things out. Yet, the downside of being so young is the inevitable need to hold onto someone so badly, they jump in head first without looking, only to end up waiting for trains that never arrive at their stations.

Still. At the end of all that, there will be something to be learned from the two of them dancing in the middle of the night with the refrigerator light. There will be something to be learned from the burning red sensation of spending hours together in bed. And, there is something to be proud about realizing that real love will shine past all the boarded walls, and not prove itself a treacherous slope.

When George realizes his phone has stopped vibrating, he takes a good look at Dream’s contact. The same one that belongs to the dazzling eyes that he used to stare into so deeply. To call him back or not call him back, that is the question. A question where the concept of love being so short while forgetting being so short will be put into another trial. 

Love is indeed short, and so is George.

Pick up the phone, get a chance to do it all over again.

Leave it to die, so will be the bond. But at least, you grew from it. 

George braces himself for impact and clings onto that short love, hoping to change the motto as he waits for the other end of the ringing to respond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear reader. 
> 
> If you would take the time to read this long note, that would be amazing. If not, that’s also fine! Thank you for reading! I appreciate you being here and if you appreciated this story, feel free to leave a kudo and comment. 
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> I expect with the saturation of works nowadays that this story would get lost in its tags. If you managed to find this work and reach this note, thank you for scouring through and sticking to the end! 
> 
> I honestly really wanted to update this story for so long with the first chapter being posted late August. I haven't gotten any great ideas for a continuation for so long due to the fact that I, and some other readers, really adored the ambiguity that comes with the ending of the first chapter. I wanted to retain that in a way when I was writing this. 
> 
> Speaking of writing this, I want to share the fact I got inspired to continue this story after reading an email that Lorde sent to her fans. If you don't know who that is, she is the one that wrote the song “Royals”. This story doesn't have many references to her or her art, but I’d still like to point out my motivation. 
> 
> I’d also like to point out and credit the fact that the things Taylor Swift has written has heavily inspired this chapter and the last chapter. When I say heavily inspired, I mean it. If you were to look up the prologue to her fourth studio album, Red, you would notice almost all the figures of speech or symbolisms I used come straight out of there. Basically, feel free to give Taylor Swift credit for 99% of my writing. I love that woman.
> 
> That’s all I have for this note. Will I keep writing and posting? Who knows. It was great making this and I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated.


End file.
